


oh, how I love you

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Book 3: Heartsong, Feralsong spoilers, Gen, so many feels, wendy just wants to keep gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Wendy is singing to Gavin while she's pregnant with him.
Relationships: Wendy Walsh & Gavin Livingstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	oh, how I love you

**Author's Note:**

> So I just read Feralsong and there's a part in Gavin's POV where he listens to Elizabeth sing and I thought about what if his mother had sung to him while Wendy was pregnant with him. 
> 
> I had so many feels I needed to share them.

Wendy sat in the rocker in the front room of her little house, hands on her growing belly and watching the approaching storm. 

"I love you so much little one. Just know that please. I love you and you're what I always wanted." She looked out the window, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't give him up, not her little boy. No matter what that man--Abel--said, she was going to find a way. 

Abel had just come to see her a couple of days ago. She tried hard not to believe what the man had said about Robert, but that was just her luck. Another liar, a man who had sweet-talked her into dreams of a family and how he would change and they would have everything.

The radio had been playing in the background and Dolly's 'But You Know I Love You' came on and she couldn't help but start humming along, and then when it got to the bridge she sung the words to the little boy growing in her so that he would hear them,  _ "And how I wish that love was all we'd need to live _

_ What a life we'd have 'cause I've got so much to give _

_ But you know I feel so sad down inside my heart _

_ That the dollar signs should be keeping us apart _

_ But you know that I love you _

_ You know that I love you _

_ Oh, how I love you _

_ And if only I could find my way back to the time _

_ When the problems of this life had not yet crossed my mind _

_ And the answers could be found in children's nursery rhymes _

_ I'd come running back to you, I'd come running back to you" _

Everyone said baby's could hear in the womb and she loved this song. She used to sing it with her momma. She needed to be strong for the little one. Needed him to know he was loved.

Her aunt still lived in Eugene, she thought, maybe she could call her and let her know of her situation. Aunt Kathy had always been fond of her and was on the less religious side of the family, so Wendy didn't think Kathy would have too much of a problem with her being unmarried. 

She stroked her hands over her belly again, rubbing circles at the spot she thought his little head was at. She was getting so big, she only had a month or two to figure things out. 

"I'm gonna get us out of this I promise baby." She told her little one again. She leaned back in the rocker and started rocking with the rhythm of the rain. She was just going to close her eyes for a little bit and then she would call her aunt and they would make a plan. 


End file.
